role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Onimous
Onimous (不吉 Fukitsu) is a demon kaiju and served as Chrios's loyal enforcer and strongest warrior. He is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Onimous is a tough, ferocious and thug-like demon beast. He has a very high opinion of his master Chiros and still remains loyal to him even after his apparent demise. He also possess a short temper with those who insult Chiros or himself and cannot refuse a challenge. History Debut: Onimous Years after Chiros demise, Onimous was sealed away in a small island where he was buried in a mountain; where he slumbered. Xendrax and Camero; in hopes of recruiting a new monster for the Viledrodes, went to the island to release him so that he could join them. Once they freed him, Ominous demanded to know who were Xendrax and Camero worked for; in which they replied Emperor Tazarus. Onimous demanded to know where was Chrios; only for Camero to inform him that Chiros was thrown into a portal years ago where he (Chiros) was said to imprisoned for all time. Xendrax then still offered Onimous to join the Viledrodes as long as he would remember to serve Emepror Tazarus, Onimous rejected the offer saying that he would only serve to Chiros. Onimous turned out to be quite a problem for Xendrax and Camero, as he then killed the two Viledrode scouts sent to go with him and chased Xendrax and Camero out. After chasing Xendrax and Camero away, Onimous destroyed the small island that had kept him prisoner and headed to attack Quezon City. There he fought off Metal Togera and demonstrated his powers, giving Metal Togera a hard time. Onimous was also then briefly intercepted by Scorponok, but it didn't last long as soon STADPA bombarded him and the city, forcing him to retreat. Before he left, he vowed to find the Primal Stones and to bring back Chiros. Onimous Raids Again: Tuscon Brawl Onimous then showed up to attack to Tucson, Arizona where he demolished most of the city with his fiery Horn Blasts and Gravity Kicks. He fought off Zedus for a little bit, thinking that he was simply there to try to stop him from freeing his master Chiros back. The two duked it out for a bit then Gipsy Danger arrived, there to protect the city and to eliminate Ominous. Prime Kelder also showed up to fight Onimous after observing the fight a little. Onimous thrashed the two for a while and gave them a very difficult time with his Gravity-based attacks and blasted at Prime Kelder often. After Zedus left, Metal Togera showed up angering Onimous who had recognized him from earlier. Onimous attempted to kill both Gipsy Danger and Metal Togera, but then Gipsy Danger's Karambit had been thrown at him. Onimous caught it and laughed, thinking it was a failed attack, but it was actually just to buy Gipsy Danger enough time to blast Onimous's horn off. Gipsy Danger then fired it's Plasmacasters at his horn, destroying the horn once and for all. Onimous then tried to fight back Gipsy Danger and Metal Togera; but was then finished off by Gipsy Danger who slashed him with both chainswords. Onimous then fell over and exploded, killing him. Ominous Ordeal An ghastly entity of Onimous that may or may not have actually been him reappeared known as "Ghost Onimous" on the floating island that TripGoji was on while he was heading down towards Earth. Ghost Onimous summoned his chains at TripGoji, the chains grappling on TripGoji's legs and reel him forward to Ghost Onimous. Ghost Onimous then laughed and threw TripGoji against some trees. Ghost Onimous's bolts on his neck then generated electricity, Ghost Ominous's neck-bolts then fire lightning at TripGoji; TripGoji then did his best to roll away from them. As TripGoji and Ghost Ominous fought on though; metal footsteps then came in; a rock was then thrown at Ghost Onimous. Ghost Onimous turned around and spotted Cherno Alpha coming in. Angered by the Jaeger's presence, Ghost Onimous then swung his chains at Cherno Alpha's arms, however this was exactly what Cherno Alpha wanted him to do. Cherno Alpha then shocked Ghost Onimous with his arms wrapped around the chains, badly shocking Ghost Onimous. Ghost Onimous then repelled his chains, sending a horn beam at Cherno Alpha. The fight came to a close when Ghost Onimous charged at Cherno Alpha, but Cherno Alpha swiftly destroyed Ghost Onimous by judo chopping at him with his fists, causing a big ghostly explosion, sparks flying about and destroying Ghost Onimous once and for all. Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard Onimous briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen suffering in the lower pits of the Monster Graveyard where he, Moaigan, Denomon and Cokra were also seen suffering. Gokidon saw this all and thought it was disturbing, and thus moved on away from the sight. Abilities Ominous= * Brute Strength: Onimous was Chrios's strongest warrior, capable of even beating Kong. He was also strong enough to destroy the island he was trapped on by using only his brute force. * Gravity Kicks: Onimous could deliver very powerful kicks that can blow away a foe with sheer force. * Zero Gravity Pause: Onimous can cause anything in his area to lose gravity and float as long as he can hold his breath. * Horn Beam: Onimous can fire a heat beam from his horn. It was a seldom used attack though. * Statue Form: Onimous could transform into a statue from of himself. * Life Force Absorption: When a theoretically destructive life force is aimed at Onimous, he receives a power boost. * Extraordinary Jumper: Onimous could jump up to extremely high lengths. |-|Ghost Ominous= * Chains: As Ghost Onimous; Onimous had giant chains around his arms that he could also use to whip at is foes or grapple at them to reel them in closer to him to attack. * Bolts: As Ghost Onimous, Onimous could fire out streams of electricity from his bolts on his neck. * Invisibility: As Ghost Onimous, Onimous could become invisible at will. Weaknesses * Damaged Horn: If Onimous's horn was to be destroyed, Ominous would lose all of his power and instantly die. * Temper: Onimous was rather short-tempered, especially when it came to those who insulted his master, Chiros. Quotes Trivia * Onimous is Gallibon the Destroyer's first King Kong kaiju. * The bolts on his neck, the chains and ghastly appearance as "Ghost Onimous" are references to Frankenstein. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Insane Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)